What About
by Ginger
Summary: Hard to explain my first attempt at an ER story Dave thinks about his mother Please rr Any criticism and well any review is greatly appreciated!


Well this is my first attempt at any type of ER fanfic so I decided to start out small. Now I would like everyone's honest opninion like if this is totally horrible tell me and I'll just tkae it off the site and not waste everyones reading space ya know. So please just gimme your honest opinion. Thanks! - Ashley  
  
DIsclaimer - I own nothing to do w/ ER - the song lyrics are the song "What About" by Janet Jackson and they don't belong to me either.  
  
  
Dr. Dave Malluci walked into his apartment exhausted. He was glad it was finally an end to a long and tiring day and he plopped down on the coach. The young man grabbed a remote, pressed a button and the radio turned on. A song came on the radio and he drifted into thoughts of his family as he glanced at a nearby picture of his mother and himself.  
  
*************  
  
We walked along the beach, one important night  
He held my hand in his, he kissed me  
He said I want to spend my whole life with you  
But just then I thought  
  
*************  
  
"You know Davey, your father really does love us. We were in love, we still are. Your father loves us"  
  
*************  
  
What about the times you laughed at me  
What about the times you said no one would want me  
What about all the shit you've done to me   
What about that what about that  
What about the times you yelled at me  
What about the times I cried you weren't even there for me  
What about those things  
What about that what about that  
  
*************  
  
"He doesn't mean to hit honey. He really doesn't. Your father just doesn't know his own strength that's all. Your father loves us"  
  
*************  
I took a pause and a deep sigh  
He looked right into my eyes, as he said   
'I know I didn't say something wrong'  
I didn't have the courage to say, but then I thought  
  
*************  
  
"He doesn't mean any of those mean things. Your father loves us"  
  
*************  
  
What about the times you laughed at me  
What about the times you said no one would want me  
What about all the shit you've done to me   
What about that what about that  
What about the times you yelled at me  
What about the times I cried you weren't even there for me  
What about those things  
What about that what about that  
  
*************  
  
"He'll stop soon, I promise. Just tell your friends you fell down the stairs. Your father loves us."  
  
*************  
  
Stop something's wrong   
I didn't have the courage to say but then I thought  
  
*************  
  
"It's ok honey don't cry. Your father loves us."  
  
*************  
  
What about the times you laughed at me  
What about the times you were ashamed of me  
What about the times you said you only did it because she gave you head  
What about that what about that  
  
*************  
  
"He doesn't mean to be mean. That other woman was a mistake. Your father loves us."  
  
*************  
  
I don't want to live my life in misery  
Don't tell me you did it because you love me  
I don't believe  
I'm sick and tired of your stupid games  
Wondering where you have been   
I can't live without wondering  
  
*************  
  
"Dave, listen to me. We're going to get out of here. But just remember, your father loves us."  
  
  
  
*************  
  
My heart was pounding but the time had come  
To stop letting my whispering heart control me  
And tell my screaming man what to do  
I looked him straight in the eyes  
  
*************  
  
"We have to leave before he comes home. Make sure you pack quick. Just don't forget, your father loves us."  
  
*************  
  
What about the times you laughed at me  
What about the times you said no one would want me  
What about all the shit you've done to me   
What about that what about that  
What about the times you yelled at me  
What about the times I cried you weren't even there for me  
What about those things  
What about that what about that  
  
*************  
  
"He's not going to yell anymore. He only does it because he loves us."  
  
*************  
  
What about the times you hit my face  
What about the times when you kept on when I said no more please  
What about those things  
What about that what about that  
What about the times u were ashamed of me  
What about the times you said you did it only because she gave you head  
What about that what about that   
  
*************  
  
"It's all over. We've left him now. We're going to have all our dreams come true. Yes, your father loves us. But remember, I love you too and that's why we left."  
  
*************  
  
Dave hadn't seen his father since the day they left and he was glad. All his mother ever said was "your father loves us" Dave knew this could not be any farther from the truth. He picked up the remote, turned the radio off, and cried for the first time in a long time. 


End file.
